Sentimientos secretos
by mondfinster
Summary: Lighting no sólo se enfrenta al Patrón de Yusnaan para tratar de salvarlo; también se enfrenta a sus propios sentimientos.


Este es un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió mientras recordaba los juegos. (De ahí que pueda haber variaciones con la historia XP). Espero que les guste (como a mí me gustaría hacer la contraparte desde el punto de vista de Snow).

Sin más por el momento, los dejo leer algo más que mis comentarios autorales.

(Los personajes no son míos, blah blah blah)

.

El que él la llamara cuñada, o —peor aún— hermana, siempre le había fastidiado. Al principio era por el escalofrío que sentía al pensar que Serah estuviera con un tipo como él. Un bueno para nada que se llamaba a sí mismo "héroe", cuando sólo se la pasaba jugando a ser un vándalo con su grupo de seguidores.

Héroe o no, él había luchado por Serah hasta traerla de vuelta de aquel estado de cristal. Y ella había visto a su hermana y al héroe juntos; con una resplandeciente sonrisa al verse… al abrazarse de nuevo. Había visto en ese par de ojos los sentimientos que compartían entre ellos, el mundo único en el que cabían sólo ellos dos.

Durante el viaje con el héroe, había tenido que aprender que aquel bueno para nada tenía un optimismo que casi nada lograba mermar, un arrojo que pocos igualaban y tanta delicadeza como un behemot.

Él se había abierto paso entre las grietas de su armadura para llegar a su centro más… blando. Y eso la fastidiaba de una forma diferente. Ella era un soldado; no podía ser débil… por Serah.

Ahora, a pocos días del fin del mundo, con una nueva amenaza con el rostro de una niña, Lighting —el soldado y la salvadora— se enfrentaba una vez más al héroe bueno para nada. El muy cobarde se había recluido en la parte más profunda de su castillo en Yusnaan, y no había salido de allí por nada. Y ella tenía que salvar a ese tipo de hombre.

Se enojó con él, se frustró con ella.

Y, aunque su misión era rescatar tantas almas como fuera posible antes del fin del mundo, era ella la que quería salvarlo. Sólo porque era él.

El haber encontrado el collar de compromiso de su hermana —olvidado en ese cuarto cualquiera— le infundía enojo como nunca lo había conocido. Snow Villiers había desechado el recuerdo de la única mujer a la que ella jamás traicionaría. Por la única que había hecho a un lado sus deseos y sus sentimientos para protegerla y cuidarla; para otorgarle la felicidad. Y ese bueno para nada, la había desechado… como a su collar de compromiso. Como a una baratija.

No. No el Snow por el que ella había cambiado. El héroe de su hermana —el hombre por el que Serah Farron se había enfrentado a "Lighting" y el hombre que se había enfrentado a esa misma Lighting por su hermana— no habría olvidado a su prometida. Entonces; ¿por qué?, se preguntó cuando descubrió que el collar era la llave para la celda de Villiers.

Cuando vio al hombre frente a ella, tan oscuro como en su primera batalla en Yusnaan, recordó apenas el vestido morado que había usado para esa obra de teatro. Era una suerte que su fortaleza elemental fuera de fuego; así tendría una excusa por si "alguien" notaba su cambio de guardarropa.

Y cuando sus palabras sonaron a una despedida definitiva… tuvo que correr hacia él.

Al escuchar su voz cortada por los sentimientos, no pudo detenerse. Tuvo que recordarle a Serah, usar su nombre para hacerlo reaccionar. No esperaba que sus palabras pudieran ser malinterpretadas. "Di lo que quieras. Nada cambia el hecho de que juré hacer feliz a Serah y ni siquiera pude evitar que muriera"

Su mente le jugó una mala pasada justo al escuchar la desesperación en su voz. Porque él no mencionaba amor a Serah, sino la promesa que le había hecho a ella mientras rechazaba el compromiso aquel. Su mente le había hecho creer —por un segundo— que él era torturado por la promesa que le había hecho a ella y no a su hermana... por haberle fallado en la promesa de proteger a la más chica de las Farron.

Su voz resignada ante la muerte de Sera le hizo pedirle que se detuviera. Y entonces él le pidió que lo matara. No podía creerlo.

Y, es que, era en esos momentos —cuando él decía esas palabras, cuando usaba ese tono de súplica y desesperación—, en los que ella no podía evitar pensar que le hablaba a ella; que sus palabras iban dirigidas a la mujer que era ella, no al soldado, no a la novia con la que se había comprometido. Cuando se dijo egoísta… ella pudo sentir que le hablaba a sus sentimientos; como si los hubiera comprendido antes que ella; como si se disculpara por ponerla en ese predicamento.

Fueran esas palabras, o el juego con el que su mente la engañaba, sus palabras la llevaron a sentir furia, desesperación… decepción. Ese no era el hombre que se había colado por las fisuras de su armadura emocional. Así que explotó al fin; no sólo él la llamaba hermana cada tres frases —como asegurándole que sólo así la veía—, también le pedía que lo matara.

Peleó con él como si fuera un enemigo. Como si no fuera el hombre con el que había luchado codo a codo; con el que peleaba —también— cara a cara. Tras golpes y hechizos y una batalla que por momentos parecía no tener fin, él quedó de rodillas.

Justo en ese momento apareció aquella enemiga con rostro infantil. Las palabras de Lumina la hicieron darse cuenta de algo que ya debería saber: quién era Snow Villiers. Ella —Lumina— no sabía nada de Snow; no como ella lo conocía.

La culpabilidad de haber dormido durante 500 años dejando a Snow y a sus amigos solos casi la hace llorar. Pero no podía, no se lo iba a permitir. Quería liberarlo a él, quería salvarlo y se enfrentaba al único otro sentimiento que no podía sacar de su corazón realmente: Serah sería la única que podría regresar a Snow a ser quien había sido, Serah era mejor para Snow que ella.

Y haberla perdido, lo había acabado lentamente.

No pudo evitarlo —al ver esa debilidad del héroe para permanecer erguido ante las dificultades—, lo golpeó tan fuerte en la quijada que sólo su media transformación evitó que le rompiera las quijadas. Lo golpeó de nuevo, desquitándose de su debilidad y lo golpeó aún más por la de él, para que reaccionara.

Cuando el 'Cieth la atacó de nuevo supo que esa baratija —ese tanto que aún tenían de Serah— era lo único que quedaba para salvarlo.

—… pero ella no está aquí no importa cuando queramos que esté aquí. Y yo no puedo ser lo que ella era —dijo con la voz desgarrada, mientras lo abrazaba como había querido hacerlo desde hacía tanto.

Estando así de cerca de él, sintiendo en parte su transformación 'Cieth, sólo podía aferrarse a él desesperadamente mientras le recordaba los sentimientos que él tenía para Serah, le habló de ella y de cuanto lo necesitaría.

—Snow, te lo suplico —le dijo permitiéndose un poco de egoísmo mientras su voz se quebraba por la confesión—. Tienes que vivir. Te necesito —le dijo al fin, pero sabía que sólo su hermana y lo que sentía por ella lo salvarían. Así que continuó—… para que traigas de vuelta a Serah.

Y entonces sucedió. Cuando él tomó su mano entre las suyas, ella se sorprendió y se alejó por reflejo. Por un segundo recordó su primera pelea con él siendo el Patrón de Yusnaan; cuando el filo de su espada estaba en su cuello; cuando él la acercó tanto a su cara que sus labios estuvieron a un palmo de distancia... cuando sus labios parecían que querer besarla. Cuando los suyos querían besarlo. Cuando Lumina los había interrumpido.

—Por un segundo pensé que te importaba —él se forzó a decir mientras recuperaba el aliento. En cambio, perdió la fuerza y ella estuvo allí para sostenerlo de nuevo—. ¿Sólo me quieres cerca para que traiga a Serah de vuelta? —siguió él, cerca de su oído, usando esa mezcla de provocación y ligereza que siempre la hacía malinterpretar—. ¿Mi encanto y mi atractivo no son razones suficientes? —terminó su comentario acercándose un poco más a su cuello.

Ella bajó la mirada al piso ante el comentario. El sentir la cercanía de su aliento en su piel, la temperatura de su cuerpo cerca del suyo y su voz apenas más fuerte que un susurro la hizo desear poder disfrutar ese contacto; pensar que esa cercanía era para ella como si sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos… aunque se interpusiera todo lo demás. Deseó que, en eses instante, uno de ellos tuviera el valor de tomar sus palabras y actuara en consecuencia.

—Sí, seguro—se encontró diciendo—… ¿con ese cabello? —tuvo que terminar con un insulto para ocultar su desliz.

—Maldita sea, Light, siempre has sido un caso difícil —dijo apartándose un poco del contacto, pero deteniéndose antes de alejarse por completo.

Y el momento entre ellos se acabó. Una vez más se encontraron el patrón de Yusnaan y la salvadora; Snow, el chico optimista y comprometido con Serah, y Lighting, el soldado y la hermana mayor que haría lo que fuera por su hermana menor.

Le ofreció entonces una sonrisa afectada. Ese era el Snow que conocía, al que había llegado a amar y al cual había dejado ir… directamente a los brazos de su hermana.

—Eres demasiado terco como para morir —dijo, mientras le entregaba el collar con el que se había prometido a su hermana, aprovechando para golpearlo ligeramente en el corazón.

Con apenas más palabras para una despedida, ella dio media vuelta para marcharse. Dejando al héroe cobrar fuerzas con el recuerdo de su amada.


End file.
